Scars That Don't Show
by afish.2far
Summary: RENAMED! Thanks to Man of Sorrow for the title! What if Harry went down into Knockturn Alley again during the summer before third year? What if a certain mediwitch found him there? What if the dementor on the train affected him more seriously than anyone thought? Main chars HP RL PP. Manip! Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Inspiration strikes at peculiar times, and my muse decided to write this small six chapter fic in a day! About 8 hours I think it took before the first draft was done! It's a bit bizarre, it's quite medical, and it's written from the third chapter from Harry's POV.

I wrote this after reading _Healing_ by Leggo My Lego Harry Potter and the idea of Poppy recognising glamour charms came from _Snape the Able Seaman_ by MaritimeStars (which I recommend you read). Both stories can be found in my favourites.

I really struggled with a title for this, so if any of you have ideas, please let me know. :)

Finally, I don't own Harry Potter, much as I would love to. That said, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
Harry walked through the Leaky Cauldron, heading out towards Diagon Alley. He never thought that blowing up Aunt Marge could result in him being allowed to stay in the Leaky Cauldron for the last three weeks of the summer holidays. But nevertheless, that's what the Minister had said. Harry wasn't sure why he wasn't being punished this time for doing underage magic, he had received that letter after all last year when it wasn't even his fault, but he wasn't going to question it. He could get three meals a day, there would be no chores and he could even take time on his homework. He was looking forward to it.

"I could really do without everyone staring at me today," he mumbled to himself as he tapped the correct brick behind the dustbin. "It would be really nice if I could just spend a day out shopping. Just shopping. No fans, no fame, no interfering Ministry or teachers. Just me. That would be excellent."

His magic responded in kind to his wish. Even at thirteen, accidental magic could happen if the wish was strong enough. He felt nothing, although a witch, sat just inside the Alley enjoying one of Fortescue's ice creams with her friend, did.

"Somebody just cast a glamour charm" she mentioned to her friend.

"It's Diagon Alley, Poppy" her friend replied "people are allowed to use magic in here you know!"

"Yes, yes alright Minerva." She stood up. "I need to get some more healing books. _Dealing with Dementors_ mainly. I'll see you back at Hogwarts. Thankyou for the ice-cream!"

"No worries. See you later." The Scottish witch vanished with a pop.

Three hours later Poppy found herself in Knockturn Alley. It was the last place she could think of for where the book she required might be. As she headed towards the bookstore, she saw a young boy. She didn't recognise him but he looked like a first year or not even that. He should certainly not be out here on his own.

She approached the boy, expecting to ask him where his parents were when she stopped short. She could make out a faint shimmer around him, as if he were somewhat concealed.

"Good afternoon" she greeted him. "It's not wise for you to be in Knockturn Alley on your own so young. Where are your parents?"

"They died when I was a baby" the boy replied "and I ran away from my aunt and uncle."

"Why was that?"

"They don't like magic."

"Oh. How old are you?"

"I'll be thirteen next week."

Poppy was shocked. A thirteen year old should not look like that. Then she remembered the glamour.

"It's still not safe for you to be down here. Come with me." She led him into the bookstore, glad it was empty.

"Why do you make yourself look younger with a glamour?"

"A glamour ma'am?"

"You didn't know you looked different?"

"No ma'am. What are you looking for in here?"

"A book. _Dealing with Dementors_. The Headmaster and Minister have decided to station Dementors at Hogwarts until Sirius Black is caught. No doubt I will be the one that has to pick up the mess that the students will be in." She looked up and saw his shocked face. "I'm so sorry Mister..."

"Rettop ma'am. Henry Rettop."

"You are in Hogwarts Mr Rettop?"

"Yes ma'am. Just going into my third year."

"You know who I am then?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey."

"So you'll understand if I ask you to show me your hand. You've been scratching it for minutes now. I can't see anything but that's probably the glamour. Where are you staying?"

"The Leaky Cauldron. Is this the book you were after ma'am?" He held up a battered copy of _Dealing with Dementors._

"Thankyou Mr Rettop. You've been most helpful. Please wait here whilst I pay for this. Knockturn Alley is not safe."

Poppy had insisted on accompanying the young man back to his room. He wasn't happy about it, she could see that, but he had politely accepted.

Once in his room, Poppy locked and silenced the door.

"Harry Potter what an incredibly foolish thing to do!" she scolded. Her wand waved around him and his glamour fell. "You know there are wizards out to get you and yet you strut around Knockturn Alley as if you own it. Anyone could tell that Rettop is just Potter spelt backwards!" Her eyes were drawn to his hand which he was still scratching. There were several large grazes across it. "Hand. Now."

She took it and cast a surface diagnostic. "It's not infected. But I can see it's painful. How did you do it?"

"Trying to weed the rose garden." Harry lifted his shirt sleeve to show the scratches down his arm.

"Sit on the bed and take your shirt off" she commanded.

Harry sighed. He knew how this was going to go. However he also knew that she was only trying to help so he did as she said.

The healer's wand went over his back and chest as she performed the same surface diagnostic as before.

"You are fortunate they are all surface wounds. Nothing is infected and if you keep them clean they should all be healed by the time school starts."

"I will do. Thankyou Madame Pomfrey." Harry reached over and began to put his shirt on again. He had only got one arm in when she stopped him again.

"However much you like gardening Harry, you must remember to eat. You are all skin and bone."

"I will. Thankyou Madame Pomfrey." Harry finished putting his shirt on, wondering if today he would get away with only that.

"Mr Potter, what are those?" She was pointing at Dudley's cast offs that he had just thrown on top of his trunk.

Harry sighed. So close and yet so far. "They're my jeans ma'am. And a couple of t-shirts."

"They are at least four sizes too big for you. Do you believe that you are that size?"

Harry snorted. "No miss. I'm not anorexic." Well at least this was a change in approach.

"Mr Potter. Can I have your permission to do a more thorough diagnostic on you? It shows a-"

"More in depth view of my overall health as well as any significant injuries I've had." Harry finished "yeah, fine go ahead" he added, lying back on his bed.

"How do you know that?" Poppy's voice contained no small amount of shock.

"When someone tells you something lots of times, a body tends to remember it miss. That's the ninth time you've said that by my count. It happens every time I end up in your care."

"I've done this before?"

"Yes. Also sorry to trouble you but I'm quite hungry. Could we get on with this please?"

"Of course Mr Potter, of course." The wand went around his body in a familiar pattern as Harry traced it with his eyes.

"Let me guess," Harry said upon seeing the healer's face pale. "Severe malnutrition, very low calcium, rib four on the left and five on the right improperly healed, bruising to thorax vertebrae four to seven and a hairline skull fracture."

"How do you know all that? And how are you not in pain?"

"You told me. It hasn't changed over three years!" Harry grinned slightly "It's not too bad. They've all practically healed now anyway."

"Why did you not come before?"

"Every time I come to you, you always do this scan, then run to tell Dumbledore. When you come back you just give me a potion for the pain and discharge me."

"Albus Dumbledore has some explaining to do! I shall go talk to him right away!" She turned towards the door.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Harry called out "if I might ask a request please?" Poppy nodded. "Talk to Professor McGonagall instead. Since it involves me I'd like her to know, and Dumbledore would just obliviate you again."

"How do you know of the memory charm Mr Potter? It's not covered until NEWT."

"Lockhart."

"Ah yes. Well I shall talk to your Head of House for now, but this will have to go to the Headmaster eventually."

"I know ma'am. Thankyou."

As the mediwitch left, Harry thought that this once he might have got through to her. This once he might actually have a chance of recovery. He headed downstairs with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Wow! Inbox overload with all the favourites and follows! Thanks guys! To all the reviews that said "update soon", I have done as asked!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry was visited several times by the mediwitch whilst he stayed in the pub. On one occasion three days before he was due to catch the Hogwarts Express she was a good half hour late.

"Good afternoon Mr Potter. I hope you are well? Apologies for the delay, Professor Dumbledore caught me as I was coming up here and he seemed to want to talk about you."

Harry didn't like the sound of that.

"What did you tell him?"

"What I found out of course." Upon seeing her patient's distress she added "Don't worry, he didn't manage to obliviate me this time. A shield charm is good for that sort of thing if you're quick enough." She paused and then continued "I won't stop you from riding the Express or attending the start of term feast, but you are to report to the Hospital Wing the following day. Do you understand?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey. Thankyou"

"You will be on a course of potions for quite some time I'm afraid, but today I thought we could just chat. You never told me how you broke your ribs in the first place."

So Harry described his pre-Hogwarts life to the mediwitch. He was no longer ashamed of it. It had taken a long time that first time to get it out of him, but since he had told Madam Pomfrey, he had felt better about it. If no-one else asked he wasn't going to mention it voluntarily, it still wasn't a comfortable subject, but at least he had someone he could talk to.

"Did they ever hit you Harry?"

"Not much. I got a few backhanders and once Aunt Petunia swung a frying pan at my head, but I managed to duck out of the way. I was just thrown into my cupboard without food when the wanted to punish me."

"Cupboard?"

"Yeah, my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. All the muggle clothes I have are Dudley's cast offs and he's almost the size of a baby elephant."

"I see. Do you know much of Muggle London Harry?"

"No ma'am. I've only been in London once when Hagrid picked me up in first year."

"Well I suggest you go out of here, turn right, and then take the next large right. You'll come onto New Oxford Street then and you can buy some of your own muggle clothing from there. Don't go anywhere else, take your wand and take this." Harry felt something being pushed into his hand. It was a one inch square piece of plastic.

"Portkey?" Harry guessed.

"Correct. Use it if you are attacked. Only if you are attacked." She then gave him a large smile "Have fun Harry, I'll see you in four days time."

"Thanks ma'am" he replied.

The following day, Harry met the Weasleys and Hermione and they all went shopping for their school things together.

"Wonder who the Defence teacher this year will be?" Hermione mused aloud.

"Whoever he is, I hope he knows his stuff" replied Harry. "Especially with dementors surrounding the castle."

He carried on walking to find neither of his friends following. They were staring at him in shock.

"What?" he asked them.

"There are going to be dementors at Hogwarts? How do you know?" Hermione demanded.

"I, erm, I met Madam Pomfrey and she told me. When I first got here. She said something about Sirius Black, whoever he is."

"Harry do you not read the Daily Prophet?" Hermione sounded frustrated. "Sirius Black is the only person to have ever escaped from Azkaban Prison. He was Voldemort's- it's just a name Ron- right hand man and your parents' Secret Keeper."

"Oh" was all Harry could come up with to that.

"Why did you meet Madam Pomfrey Harry? Are you alright?"

"I've not felt better in ages Hermione, don't worry!" He smiled at her.

"So why did she meet you?"

"We kind of bumped into each other, in a bookshop. She was looking for a book on dementors."

"They don't have those in Flourish and Blotts Harry." Hermione said sternly.

"No. Well, um. I, erm, maybe ended up in Knockturn Alley again." Harry looked sheepish.

"No way!" Ron said excitedly "Mum's never let me anywhere near that place! What's it like? Just wait until I tell Fred and George, they'll go green with envy."

"Dark and kinda creepy. Much like the last time, although I was glad to avoid Borgin and Burke's this time!" Harry smirked. "That bookshop was really good though" he added as an afterthought.

"Harry that was really irresponsible." Hermione started.

"Please Hermione, not you as well. Can we just get the rest of out stuff now please? I'm kinda tired and Madam Pomfrey said I should get as much rest as I wanted."

Hermione's entire demeanour changed. "So she did come to check on you. Of course we can, but you owe me an explanation later."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers! Some of you wrote some really interesting things. I wish I could incorporate them all, but alas, with how I initially wrote this, I cannot. Keep them coming though, because some of them I have been able to slip in later on!

To answer some questions in reviews...

**Lupinescence:** Hermione cares for him. She's just going about it in her own way, which comes off as rather bossy.

**Man of Constant Darkness:** Thanks for the title idea. Harry and Hermione don't interact too much in the story, but the last chapter is an epilogue and there is some HHr in there just for you. :)

**RebelliousOne:** Dumbles doesn't appear much in this story, but his plans get well and truly scuppered at the end. It leads to some interesting changes with Harry as well...

**Dark Neko 4000:** This isn't going to be a Poppy-adopts-Harry story, sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
"Wonder who he is?" Harry commented, referring to the only other occupant of their carriage.

"Professor R. J. Lupin" Hermione replied.

"How do you know that?" both boys asked in unison.

"It's on his trunk. I swear neither of you use your eyes."

The train ride passed pleasantly, with Harry buying a load of sweets from the trolley and their companion staying asleep. They had just about finished the selection of food when Hermione spoke.

"Alright Harry. Spill it" she said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Why were you staying in the Leaky Cauldron and why was Madam Pomfrey checking on you?"

"Well... I kinda ran away from the Dursleys" Harry started, looking out of the carriage window. It was getting quite dark.

Suddenly the train abruptly stopped and the lights went out.

"Lumos" Hermione whispered. Her wand tip lit, and then went out.

"Lumos" Hermione said again with the same effect.

"Professor? Professor?" Hermione was trying to shake awake the sleeping man.

"Go away Prongs" he mumbled sleepily.

"Professor! Professor Lupin! Wake up!"

Harry didn't hear any more. His ears felt clogged. He got colder and colder as he saw something huge and dark looming over him in the doorway. He could hear screaming, and now his vision was going. He scrambled backwards trying to avoid the thing advancing on him, but he was at the back of the compartment now. He curled up into as small a ball as he could but he could feel it advancing still, even if he could no longer see it. He didn't realise that he was echoing the screams in his head, or that the others were looking at him fearfully. All he could think about was the woman screaming in his head and the huge dark thing above him. He was going to die, he knew it. At least he'd see his parents again.

As Harry crumpled onto the floor, a burst of silver shot over him. It hit the dementor where its chest would be and bodily threw it backwards out of the compartment. A few minutes later, light and warmth returned to the train.

"Here" the professor said, handing Ron and Hermione large chunks of chocolate. "Eat." He put one in his own mouth.

"Harry! Harry, wake up for me. It's Moony. Come on Harry open your eyes."

After a couple of minutes Harry did and the professor visibly recoiled in shock and fear.

Harry attempted to sit up. "What happened?" He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Harry don't move. At all. You reacted badly to a dementor and fell off the seat." The man was deadly serious.

"What's your full name?" Remus questioned.

"Harry James Potter. What is all this about Professor?"

"What's your date of birth?"

"31st July 1980. Professor what is going on?" Harry struggled to sit again only to find a wand being pointed at him.

"Don't make me body bind you Harry. What is today's date?"

"First of September 1993 sir."

"What do you sense when a dementor comes close by?"

A pause. Harry's eyes were closing again. "I need an answer Harry. I know it's not nice but I need you to tell me."

"I feel really cold and my ears feel clogged up. Then I hear a woman screaming and my vision goes blurry."

"Do you not remember screaming Harry?" Hermione asked

"I screamed?"

"Yes. Just before you fell off the seat" she replied.

"Harry. Stay awake for me. This is very important. Have you taken any kind of head injury before?" The intensity on the scarred face was almost overwhelming.

Harry began to nod his head but was deftly stopped. "No movement. What sort?"

"Hairline skull fracture."

Remus swore loudly. Then he turned to the other two. "I need to get Harry to the castle. Now. We're nearly at Hogsmeade, please tell Professor McGonagall what happened."

One flick of his wand and Harry was in a body bind. Then Remus grabbed Harry, touched a ring on his finger and the two disappeared from the carriage.

Remus left Harry on a bed in the Hospital Wing, body bind still applied. He sprinted into the Healer's office.

"Merlin Remus, you look as pale as death. What's up?"

"Harry. There was a dementor on the train and he saw his parents' death. He fell off the seat and hit his head on the floor. When he regained consciousness his eyes were dull with one severely bruised and then he told me he had a hairline skull fracture. He knew his name, date of birth and today's date, but was finding it hard to stay awake." Remus rattled off his findings.

"Blunt trauma to the head, aggravation of an existing injury and severe dementor exposure. Thankyou for bringing him so swiftly Remus." She was by his bed by this point with her wand going over him.

"He's unconscious again. Remus I need you to keep him awake, but distracted. I need to do a brain scan."

Remus nodded tensely and moved to one side of Harry's head.

"Harry, Harry you need to wake up for me. Come on now Harry, how can I see those green eyes when you are asleep? Harry it's Moony, you're at Hogwarts and you need to wake up." Lupin turned frantically to the Healer. "He won't wake up!"

"Remus, panicking won't help anyone, least of all Harry. Calm down and try again."

The caring werewolf took a deep breath. "Harry I know your head hurts and I know sleep sounds great to you right now, but you need to wake up. There's pain relief potions for that but please wake up for me. It's Moony. You know I won't harm you cub. I want to make it better, but you've got to wake up before I can."

"Uncle Moony" Harry mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"That's me cub. Why don't you open your eyes and look at me?"

Harry did slowly. "That's it Harry. That's my boy."

"P'fessor?" Harry said groggily "Where am I?"

"Hogwarts Hospital Wing Harry. Do you remember what happened on the train?"

"It got really cold and I couldn't get to my Weasley jumper. Why was that Professor?"

"There was a dementor on the train Harry. Do you remember that?"

Harry tried to shake his head but he couldn't move it. "Why am I in a body bind sir?"

"You got injured pretty badly."

"Oh. Can I go back to sleep again now sir?"

"No Harry I'm afraid not. Tell me about Quidditch. McGonagall says you play seeker."

"I'm really sorry sir but could we have this conversation sometime else? I really want to sleep now."

"Harry! No! You're not allowed to sleep now!"

"Thanks Professor." Harry eyes started to close.

"Harry! Look at me! Before you go to sleep, I need you to drink this." He held a chocolate milkshake in his hands.

"I'm not thirsty sir."

"It's not a request. It has a straw, all you need to do is swallow."

After a couple of mouthfuls, Harry spoke again. "Professor... Lupin? Why am I here? Where are Ron and Hermione? I was told I didn't need to come to the Hospital Wing until tomorrow."

"You reacted badly to a dementor on the train Harry. You screamed and fainted. Do you remember?" Lupin fed Harry more chocolate milk as he spoke.

"No sir. Is everyone else alright?"

"Everyone will be fine after they have had some chocolate Harry, yes. You just concentrate on yourself. You gave us a nasty shock there."

"Did I hit my head when I fainted Professor?"

"Yes you did Harry." Lupin looked over enquiringly at the Healer who was still casting spells over the boy's head. She nodded once.

"Does your head hurt Harry?"

Harry attempted to shake his head, but could not.

"Not too much. Why can I not move sir?"

"You injured your head when you fell Harry. We want to make sure that you haven't done any serious damage. Would you like a pain relief potion?"

"No thankyou Professor. I'll just sleep it off if you don't mind."

"I do mind cub. So you can either drink it or I'll spell it into you."

"Harry?" a new voice had appeared. A stern female voice. Harry recognised it and yet he could not identify it.

"Harry I need to knock you out for a bit. You shook your head up pretty badly and to fix it will be quite painful. Is that alright?"

"I get to sleep?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes cub, you get to sleep."

"Alright then." Harry felt a wash of magic over him and embraced the darkness. He would sort out who the woman was later.

Remus followed Poppy into her office. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

* * *

**A/N2** apologies for you getting more ramblings from me, but I wanted to try and stem the flood of questions that I'm sure this chapter would produce!

How does Remus know Harry? Everyone knows Harry and Remus remembers him from before that Halloween.

How does Harry know Remus? He doesn't. His subconscious does. You'll notice every time Harry is aware, he refers to Remus as Professor. It's called his Long-Term Memory log, and under extreme conditions you can remember things that you wouldn't be able to otherwise. Like remembering an uncle you had at the age of one.

Any more questions, comments, title ideas etc, leave them as a review or PM me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry was sedated through all of that week and most of the next. It was nicer for him than a body bind and it had the advantage of being variable. Towards the end of the second week, the sedation got lowered gradually and eventually reached a point where Harry could sit up, if he wasn't asleep at the time. His head was still held straight and it was covered in a white bandage, but it was healing nicely.

Harry woke that morning and as was habit, stretched. This time his arms moved. Harry was ecstatic and stretched out his legs as well. It was the best feeling in the world to him right then.

"Good morning" Poppy came up to his bed. "I see you've gathered your sedation level has been lowered."

"Yes ma'am! It's fantastic!"

"I'll just check you are safe to sit and then you can have breakfast." Poppy's wand went over him and over his head before she nodded approvingly. "It's healing nicely. Enjoy your breakfast Mr Potter."

After breakfast Hermione and Ron were allowed to visit him. Hermione came back at lunch with a pack of cards.

"Have you ever played pairs Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, I've never played any card games. How do you play?"

Hermione explained the rules and then the two played. Harry did not notice Madam Pomfrey watching over him as he did. Memory recall was one of the things she had to check after an injury such as Harry's.

Hermione was shooed out when the bell went for afternoon lessons and Harry was told to rest. He'd been confined to this bed for weeks and now he could move, he didn't want to be lying down.

Two hours later the Healer came and checked on him.

"Have you slept at all Mr Potter?" she asked.

"No ma'am. I don't want to sleep now that I can move."

"Very well. Can you fill in this sheet for me?" She handed him a sheet with some easy questions and sums on.

"I'm sorry ma'am do you have a pen?"

"There's a quill on the table Harry. Here" she passed it to him.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand ma'am. What do I do with this?" Harry looked at the feather stupidly.

"Mr Potter, where are you?"

Harry looked surprised. What did that have to do with him wanting a pen? Seeing she was still wanting an answer, he replied "At school ma'am."

"Who am I?"

"You're the school nurse ma'am." What ridiculous questions he thought.

"What's my name Harry?" she asked

"Madame... Madame P... P... P..." Sweat started appearing on his head as he frowned in concentration "P... Pomf... Pomfrey! You're Madam Pomfrey aren't you?" Harry looked exhausted.

"Yes I am Harry. Do you know what the school is called?"

"Hoggie or something isn't it?"

"Not quite Mr Potter. But close. You really need to rest now." Harry felt something settle into his stomach and before he knew it, he was asleep.

He woke later on to find that it was dark. It must be night, he thought. He stretched once and sighed. Then all of a sudden he felt pain. Pain so great that he couldn't help but cry out. It wasn't in his head but in his chest. There were no pain relief potions around and there was no light in Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Help" he gasped to the room. "Help."

"Mr Potter?"

"Can't... Breathe... Chest... Pain" he managed to gasp out before going limp.

Another week passed. Harry showed no sign of regaining consciousness. He was in his own little world where nothing hurt and he could do what he liked, when he liked. His parents were alive and in his opinion, it was perfect. Why would he want to go back to pain and fame and neglect when he could have everything he wanted here?

But yet there it was. A little voice. It was soft and smooth but yet had a command in it. It was telling him to come back, to wake up, that it could make the pain go away. It started telling him about how it had lost so much when his parents had died. That it couldn't lose him as well. Harry started paying more attention to the voice, unwittingly getting closer to it. It was telling him now that if he wanted, he could leave the Dursleys. They could live together. Harry could hear the tears in the voice and got closer still, wanting to comfort it, wanting to stop the tears, stop the hurt it was feeling.

"Please Harry. Please. Just wake up for me. All you've got to do is grip my hand and I promise you Moony will be the best guardian he can be." Remus choked out. "I can't lose you too Harry! I just can't!"

Harry felt the man lie over his legs and heard the great heaving sobs. He felt someone else take hold of his hand in theirs. Grip his hand back? Was that all it would take to stop the man's suffering? Slowly Harry squeezed the other hand gently.

"Harry? Harry was that you? Squeeze my hand again. Please Harry."

Well if it means so much to him, Harry thought. So he did it again.

"Harry!" Remus' grin was ear splitting. "Harry can you open your eyes? Please cub, please. You don't know how much this would mean to me. I know you can hear me, come on cub. Please."

Harry really didn't want to leave his place of peace but it was already slipping beneath him. His parents had gone and the landscape was fading away. He could feel sheets under his back, not grass under his feet and something really annoying on his face. He raised his other hand to get rid of it but found his way blocked.

"Harry you have to leave that on cub" he heard.

Oh alright, Harry thought. His peace had gone and he had to face this world. He slowly cracked open his green eyes to look directly into his Professor's hazel ones.

"Harry! Poppy he's awake!" Remus yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** This is an incredibly short chapter, for which I apologise. I hope you will still enjoy it. The next and final chapter will be uploaded some time next week.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Harry steadily regained his health over the coming days. Part of a rib that had broken before had chipped off from his fall in the train. As he stretched that night from waking up, it had punctured a lung, causing the breathing problem and his body had just shut down to contend with the trauma.

About ten days after he had awoken he was again feeling restless. He wanted a walk, he wanted a game of cards, he wanted anything that didn't include lying on this bed.

"Madame Pomfrey?" he called out

"Yes Mr Potter?"

"Do you have a book I could read?"

"You still need plenty of rest Mr Potter. You were in a coma for quite some time." She raised her hand to stop his interruption. "However, I'm sure I can find something for you to do for a while." She returned a little while later carrying a quill and a stack of parchment.

"What's this Mr Potter?" she asked, holding out the quill.

"A quill ma'am."

"What do you do with it?"

"It's to write with ma'am."

"Right then. Excellent. Please can you write the alphabet first forwards, then backwards. When you have done that, then please answer the questions on the sheet underneath."

"What's all this for ma'am?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you when you've finished Mr Potter."

Twenty minutes later Harry called out again. "Madam Pomfrey? I've finished."

"Excellent. Would you like to see your friends tonight?"

"Yes please ma'am. Could Hermione bring her cards again?"

"She may, yes."

Harry was just finishing playing pairs with Hermione when the Healer came up to them.

"You are one incredibly lucky boy Harry" she said "there appears to be no lasting damage from your accidents."

"You said you would tell me what all those questions were about when I had finished ma'am. What were they?"

"That's Lily's stubbornness streak for you! I had to test your mental capabilities to see if there was any lasting damage from your head trauma. I've just got a couple more things to ask before I can sign you off."

"Ok? Hermione I'll see you later."

"Bye Harry, get well soon!" Hermione waved as she left.

"Do you see the set of shelves with potion bottles on over there?" Poppy pointed across the room.

"Yes."

"How many bottles are on the second shelf from the bottom?"

"One."

"Good. What colour is the liquid?" Poppy's quill scratched against the parchment on her lap as she spoke.

"Green ma'am."

"And the shelf above? How many bottles are there?"

"Two. The left one is red and the right one blue ma'am."

"That's great. Well done." She banished away the parchment and came round to face him. "Now I'm going to let you get up for a bit. Try to get to the bathroom. If you get tired, or you get dizzy or anything, tell me and we can stop."

"Yes ma'am."


	6. Epilogue

**A/N** Well, this is the end. I hope you've enjoyed it. I wrote it all entirely on a whim and this is the only chapter that I've done any serious editing to since the first draft. If you don't like my ending (and it has some surprises in it!) then go and write your own story. There's some fair time jumps in here, but my original idea was just to write out the initial reactions and beginning of recovery from his injuries, so when I decided to end it in a "what happened in the future" manner, the time jumps had to be done. I hope I've answered any questions - if I haven't, leave a review and I'll post a new A/N just to answer them!

I'm really surprised at how many reviews this story got, and how many people have favourited/followed it. I really had no idea that people would like it! As I said at the start it took me eight hours to write this story from start to finish and for me to get this response has been extraordinary. So to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited or followed this story, thank you.

**LittleSilence: **Chapter 4 was my favourite too. Some chapters are hard to write, some just come to me and that one practically wrote itself. I always enjoy chapters the most when they do that, and I admit that when reading over chapter 4 after writing it I was teary too. I'm really glad you enjoyed it. :)

**Man of Constant Sorrow: **Thankyou.

**Accalia Silvermoon: **If she were a man, then the respectful term would be sir, if she were Miss Pomfrey, the respectful title would be miss. Since she is Madam Pomfrey then the respectful term is madam which shortens to ma'am. Harry was just answering her as her position and manners dictated.

**andy0295: **I don't think I will be writing a sequel, but if any of you want to give it a bash, then just PM me and I'll see!

Here you go - enjoy :)

* * *

**Epilogue**

In the weeks that followed that Harry came on in leaps and bounds. True to his words Remus managed to get custody of Harry away from the Dursleys by getting them charged with neglect and child endangerment and it was finalised before Dumbledore knew anything about it. Sometimes Remus loved that he knew the muggle world so well. He knew that as a werewolf he couldn't be the named guardian of Harry, but his friend and own Head of House Minerva McGonagall could and did.

Harry was banned from playing Quidditch that year due to his initial injuries and because of missing the entire first term, he decided to take a year out and get to know Remus better. The rent for their house Harry paid for, which Remus didn't like but couldn't really object since Harry had the money, and Harry thought it was the smallest thing he could do for the man who had done so much for him.

Sirius came to Hogwarts looking for Pettigrew, slashed the Fat Lady and pulled Ron down into the Shrieking Shack with the rat. He found Lupin already down there, it being a full moon that night. Without Harry to defend him, Pettigrew suffered on the end of two wizards' wands when the truth came out and Sirius's ticket to freedom was presented.

After the Daily Prophet published how the dementors had damaged the Boy-Who-Lived, they were removed from the castle without question.

Harry, having now got two of the closest things to parents he ever could, along with frequent visits by McGonagall and Hermione, turned into a charming young man. The malnutrition and calcium deficiency were slowly sorted and his head injury eventually healed fully.

After a long conversation with Remus, Sirius and Professor McGonagall he decided to transfer to Beauxbatons, away from meddling headmasters and adoring public. Once no longer registered as a Hogwarts student, Harry's looks changed slightly. his hair stayed as black and unruly as ever and his eyes intense green, but he grew several inches overnight and his face changed shape. To everyone who knew him, Harry had a lot of Lily within him, but now he shared more of her features outwardly as well. He became a mix of his parents as he always should have been.

Realising that this must have been Dumbledore's doing the new family decided to changed Harry's name to Harry Lupin discreetly, to prevent anything else the old wizard might try. When, the following year, Harry Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, the tournament had to be called off because there was no competitor of that name.

Barty Crouch Sr was still killed by his son and the death was front page news of the Daily Prophet. Several days later Fred and George found Barty Crouch on the Marauder's Map and took it to McGonagall. Snape eventually caught the man in a trap in his private stores.

Hermione wrote to her parents to tell them what had happened during the year. Without Harry, Ron had become more irritating to be around and she had few other friends so her parents were who she turned to chat to. Telling them that there had been a Death Eater posing as a teacher was the final straw for Hermione's parents. She ended up finishing her schooling in France as well, becoming really good friends with Harry and eventually dating, much to the amusement of Sirius and Remus.

All in all, Harry was glad he had run away after blowing up Aunt Marge. He didn't thank the Dursleys for much, but they did at least, however indirectly, allow him a family and a life to live on his own.


End file.
